monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blizzardsaw Glaze Glavenus
|image = None Yet |names = Chainsaw Glavenus, Frostblade Glavenus, Articdueler, Frostfighter, Absolute Zero Chainsaw Dinobarudo Ashu (JPN Name) |titles = Blizzardsaw Cutting Wyvern |species = Brute Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★★ |size = Very Large |habitats = Polar Sea, Frozen Tropics, Frozen Seaway, Artic Ridge, Tundra, Polar Field |relations = Glaze Glavenus, Hellblade Glavenus, Zenith Glavenus, HC Glavenus, Glavenus |elements = |ailments = |move = Splitting Saw |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} The Blizzardsaw Glaze Glavenus is a Deviant of the Glaze Glavenus, which was created by Banned Lagiacrus. Aesthetic Differences Is in Glaze's rage mode permanently like Hellblade, has a larger spearheaded right horn, mouth can dislocate in the middle like a snake, eyes glow white, more spikes on tail, thin hole at bottom of blade that is large enough to allow the spikes to pass though, in rage mode its veins and spikes turn white and blue, fangs are more curved and slightly longer neck. Explanation A battle experienced Glaze Glavenus that has learned how to transform its saw tail into something even more deadly. Behaviour The Blizzardsaw is a territorial monster like the others of its kind. If anything passes its gaze that it doesn't like the look of, it will waste no time in ridding of the unwanted by means of violence. Habitat It lives in the same areas Glaze Glavenus does. This species however has a wider range of locations it goes to than the base species. Story Behind Name Good swordsmen know a thing they should never duel with at all times. They know from a single encounter. One master swordsman went into the Polar Sea with several novices to train. Out of seemingly nowhere a near camouflaged Brute Wyvern came rushing in and nearly bit the head off a novice. The master was angered, nothing attacks the weak and gets away with it! He unsheathed his Greatsword, which to them was legendary and began to fight the monster. Although he did well at first the monster began expelling a white icy powder from its mouth and began grinding its tail making the spikes on it move. With a final scrape the tail of it burst with mist and the spikes along it began moving across around it, a hole in the bottom of the tail allowed them to spin around the entire tail without end. With a single connected swing the monsters tail both severed the sword and arms of the master, the tail so cold that his blood froze instantly along with the wounds. Then the monster shot a white glob of powdered ice at him, freezing his body entirely and then finally brought its tail down on him and shattered him to unrecognisable pieces. The shocked novices immediately reported this to the Guild and matched the monster's description to that of the Glaze Glavenus. They then concluded that by the differences, it was a Deviant. Using one of the novices description of the tail, they named it the Blizzardsaw and restricted immediately the requirement hunt it to special permit holders. Introduction Blizzardsaw Intro: Polar Sea: Area 2: Blizzardsaw I Behind a ice pillar a blue coloured Brute Wyvern swings its tail around covered with an icy powder. The blade cuts through the pillar like a chainsaw and as it collapses its face it shown and it freeze frames showing its name: Blizzardsaw Glaze Glavenus. Once the pieces fully collapse the cutscene ends. Mount It's mount is the same as any other Glavenus species. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Spikes and veins glow white and will use its Revving Up The Blizzardsaw move. *'Tired': None Attacks Lvl 1-5 Blizzardsaw keeps most of the attacks of the Glaze Glavenus. *'Larger Bite Range': Thanks to its longer neck and extendable jaws Blizzardsaw Glaze Glavenus has wider bites. *'Mouth Powder': It will build up its icy powder in its mouth like the regular species Glavenus and turn its throat white. When in this state its mouth attacks will release white powder that immediately inflicts Snowman on those hit by it. *'Horn Strike': Blizzardsaw has a simple attack to knock hunters away from its head or move forward to the side where it lunges forward and strikes with its right horn doing moderate damage. *'Changed Enhancements': Unlike the regular Glaze Glavenus the Blizzardsaw has a different way of getting buffs. Since its spikes are developed to take in ice and cold they cannot use water through them. So instead it forms ice powder around itself occasionally that can be coloured red, orange, green or blue. When it is red the Blizzardsaw will shake around its body and form several sharp spikes around its legs, arms and torso that boosts its attack. When its orange it will do a defensive block like animation and then form thick slabs of ice around its legs, arms and torso that defends those areas for around two minutes, but can be broken off and will flinch Blizzardsaw if it isn't enraged. If its green then it will scrunch itself up for a second and then do a taunt, which once done will cause the Blizzardsaw to regain health but unlike the regular cannot restore wounded parts. When its blue the Blizzardsaw will raise its head and tail up high causing the powder to sink into them and resets the time when the freezing and blizzardsaw modes expire to the beginning. *'Revving Up The Blizzardsaw': The Blizzardsaw Glaze Glavenuses signature move. It's mouth will gather freezepowder then its middle jaw dislocates as its tail is swung near it. It then bites the bottom part of the tail and scrapes the powdered fangs along to the end, which causes the spikes to move along it for second. It then repeats two times quickly then does a final hard scrape that transforms the tail into white colouration and makes the spikes start racing along the tail at near sound speeds with a burst of white mist. This is what Blizzardsaw does to transform its saw tail into a chainsaw tail. Racing white mist will surround the tail during this state and the spikes will rush along the tail at extreme speeds, showing why it was called the Blizzardsaw. The Blizzardsaw Glaze Glavenus will always do this when enraged if it isn't activated already. *'Splitting Saw': When its tail is in its blizzardsaw mode simply coming next to it will cause damage hunters and knock them away while inflicting them Bleeding occasionally. Should hunters wish to wound the tail in this state, they will either have to wait until it stops or attack the tail on its sides as attacking it by the spikes will result in below happening. *'Denting Weapons And Deflecting Shots': If hunters strike the the spikes on the tail when its spinning the weapon will suffer a chunk in sharpness for Blademasters and deflect away bowgun shots for Gunners. This makes it so hunters have to find a way to attack its tail in a different manner. *'Never Safe Around A Saw!': When in blizzardsaw mode every movement with its tail will do considerable damage and can inflict Bleeding and Iceblight no matter how simple it is. *'Blizzardsaw Ground Slash': The Blizzardsaw tail is planted into the ground and dragged in a line, sending out ice spikes by the sides during it. The blade is then torn out of the ground and creates an upswinging wave of ice forward. *'Blizzardsaw Dual Slash': Glaze looks at its enemy and then swings its tail twice at them in a similar manner how Astalos uses its crest to attack twice. *'Not So Reflective Saw!': When in blizzardsaw mode its water projectiles won't bounce off its tail, but are shred up instead and spreads watery mist all around where it hit. If hunters are hit by the watery mist they'll get Soublight. *'Epic Ledge Whiff': If hunters start preparing a powerful hunter art near Blizzardsaw when it can see them clearly it'll do this attack. It will shoot an ice glob on the end of it's tail and then swipe in front of the hunter, creating a ledge below him/her. They will immediately fall off behind it and as soon as the charge finishes the attack will hit the ledge and make it explode due to it being covered with the freezepowder, damaging hunters and making them waste that art. *'Ice Block': Using the beginning of the Snowy Bites attack animation from the regular Glaze Glavenus it rips out a chunk of ice from the ground and holds it in its fangs. It can hold it for a few seconds before using it and depending on its shape it can be used for five different attacks. This is the replacement for its Snowy Bites attack. *'Ice Crunch': If the Ice Block is boulder shaped it will bite down hard on it and shatter it like a Tetsucabra sending several pieces in different directions. These pieces can inflict Iceblight. *'Ice Fling': If the Ice Block is cracked then it will throw it into the air then do a Duramboros styled tail swipe quickly as it falls into its range. The block is broken into three pieces if the tail is normal and into a water wave if in blizzardsaw mode and is sent at hunters. Depending which it was it can inflict Waterblight or Iceblight. *'Jaws Of Watery Ice': If the mouth is freezing it can use this Ice Block move. The Ice Block will be thin shaped and Blizzardsaw will crunch it in its mouth and fuse the water from it into its freezing powder. For 10 seconds its bite attacks will inflict the ailment known as Soublight. *'Snow Breath Sweep': If the Ice Block has snow mixed in with ice Blizzardsaw will bite it repeatedly to break it into mist. The Blizzardsaw then, like the Deviljho, breathe a snowy breath in an arc. This cause moderate damage and Snowman. *'Hydro Cannon': If the Ice Block is a large cylinder shape Blizzardsaw Glaze Glavenus will seemingly swallow it, but it is actually melting it down for its next attack. The roar start up animation is done, but as soon as the actual roar comes it instead fires a torrent of water right forward. This will inflict Waterblight, but will inflict Soublight if the throat is freezing. *'Sou Ball': An attack gained from the fiery Glavenus where it drags its tail into the ground and spins around, throwing out a ball of icy water. Regardless of the tail mode it'll inflict Soublight. *'Duel Icy Pool': An advanced version of the Icy Pool attack only gained when its tail is in blizzardsaw form. It will run and spin repeatedly, forming a figure 8 cut in the ground that creates two icy pools that will inflict Soublight. *'Blizzardsaw VS Sword': Should the tail connect mid swing with a Greatsword's charged attack at a certain portion between the spikes the hunter will enter a clash with the monster. A meter will appear before Blizzard Glaze Glavenus and the hunter will get in a clash between each other. The meter has two icons clashing with each other, Blizzard Glaze Glavenuses icon and the hunter's icon. Both icons will be trying to fill up the other for up to five seconds. This clash is risky because it'll make the user run out of stamina quickly while taking away some of the hunters health as well as continuously lowering sharpness. Other hunters can't even help out in this clash or they'll be hit either by a icy burst or snowmanned. If the hunter wins the duel, they will knock the tail out of blizzardsaw mode and make the Glaze fall over for an extended period of time. If the both are equally matched the both are knocked backwards. If the Blizzardsaw wins the duel it will instantly use its Ravaging Rip It Rip Spin on the hunter for Bleeding and Soublight and then taunt. *'Freezing Neck And Tail': When its head and tail are freezing being near those parts will slowly drain stamina which requires either a Hot Drink or the skill, Cold Cancel to negate. *'Ravaging Let It Rip Spin': Unlike Glaze Glavenus, this one has the signature attack from the original Glavenus. Thanks to to its mid mouth gap it is able to use it without wounding itself. This attack unlike the normal Glavenus will send hunters flying away inflict Bleeding, and should the tail be in blizzardsaw form it'll inflict very high damage and Soublight. *'Biting Chasedown': Blizzardsaw will extend its jaws and then begin rushing at a hunter while biting repeatedly. Its tail will also repeatedly hit the ground, sending out ice spikes with each hit which may cause Bleeding and Iceblight. *'Biting Chasedown U-Turn': When enraged it will swipe itself round with its tail and do another run if it doesn't hit anything the first time. When it finishes this attack it'll strike upwards with its right horn and swing its tail to its right side. The tail movements can inflict Bleeding and Soublight. *'Brutal Sawing': Blizzardsaw Glaze Glavenus will stomp the ground twice and cover both feet in ice then jump at a hunter like it was a Deviljho jumping down a ledge and should it succeed in hitting them it'll do this. The ice from its feet pin the hunter down and Blizzardsaw does something violent. It slowly bring down its blizzardsaw mode tail which soon begins cutting into the hunters body in brutal fashion. If the victim doesn't escape in time it'll fling them flying away. This attack can easily cause a faint and will inflict Bleeding and Soublight. *'Artic Wyvernfire': It will prepare to fire a projectile from its mouth though something different happens. It will hold the projectile for a few seconds while shaking its head violently and will then turn around to face a hunter before running beside them, full force. As it runs beside them, Blizzardsaw Glaze Glavenus will quickly breath a powerful projectile on the ground that bursts instantly. Unlike the Rathalos's and Rathian's Wyvernfire, this Wyvernfire actually explodes constantly in one spot multiple times, up to five times. This allows it to deal multiple hits to one target all at once. If a hunter is caught in the explosion, they will be stuck in the explosion until they either faint or until the explosions are over. For this attack alone, Lifepowders are a must have to save fellow hunters. This attack will inflict Soublight. Lvl 6-10 *'Ice Spear': In this tier this the first of three additional Ice Block attacks. The spear shaped ice is jabbed at the hunters three times it a row before its fired directly at them. *'Saw And Blade': If the Ice Block is a blade and the throat isn't freezing then it will grab it by its jaws and carry it around for 1 minute. Using it, it can do Deviljho's turning and lunging bites and be able to inflict Bleeding with it. *'Dual Blizzard Saws': If the Ice Block is a blade and the throat is freezing it'll do its final and strongest form of the attacks possible. With one bite it extends the blade, shattering the sides but leaves the pieces rushing around it. It can now use the mini blizzardsaw to use Deviljho's advancing bites attack, which it made more dangerous than it due to the tail being deadly to even be near. It can inflict Bleeding and Soublight using it and use three attacks from Zenith Glavenus. **'Mini Blizzardsaw Chops': Blizzardsaw Glaze Glavenus will hold onto the mini blizzardsaw and chop down with it, like a knife cutting meat, to quickly damage foes. This attack can cause Bleeding and Soublight. **'Mini Blizzardsaw Slice': It will quickly turn around swing its mini blizzardsaw around to cut foes behind it. This attack can cause Bleeding and Soublight. **'Mini Blizzardsaw Toss': It picks up the mini blizzardsaw with its mouth before throwing the large blade at a foe from a distance, which destroys it in the process. This attack can cause Bleeding and Soublight. *'Triple Icy Pool': An even greater form of the Icy Pool attack where it creates three Icy Pools in a row via spinning and jumping. *'Blizzardsaw's Backflip': Going backwards it raises its tail up high and arcs its body low. With great force Blizzardsaw launches itself upwards using the power of its tail to do a single backflip forward. This attack will send hunters flying away and can inflict Bleeding and Soublight. *'Geyser': Blizzardsaw Glaze Glavenus will build up power in its blizzardsaw mode tail like the G Rank Hellblade Glavenus, Once done it is then slammed inside the ground and a crack forms along in front of the impact. The ground underneath where the crack ends will quake and then erupt into a fountain of icy water, projecting several balls of it during the process. If any of the balls hit the tail they'll separate into three smaller ones and bounce in another direction. If hunters are above the geyser they'll be upswung for massive damage and Soublight. The tail will cause Bleeding and send hunters flying and the projectiles do moderate damage and can cause Soublight. *'Shredding-Water Beam Spin Geyser': The second most powerful attack it can do. It will place all the spikes, on the bottom of its tail, towards the ground before turning, eating up a cylinder block of ice and beginning to breath a powerful beam of water as it quickly spins around in a circle, shredding the ground around it as breaths the beam. After doing the spin, it will quickly jump off the spot and slam its tail into the circle, creating a geyser. Finally, the ice it was once standing on will fall into the water, or it would have if it wasn't for the geyser. Instead of the attack finishing right there like with the normal Glaze Glavenus the geyser will catapult the ice all across the area, doing high damage if a piece hits. The beam causes Waterblight, the shredded ice causes Iceblight, the tail does Bleeding and the large geyser causes Soublight. *'Shining Blizzardsaw Assault': Blizzardsaw's strongest attack. It will remain motionless for a few seconds as freezepowder surrounds it. Should hunters attack it while doing so it'll make its move. The hunter is immediately snowmanned and Blizzardsaw jumps up into the air, backflips and plows its tail into the ground with such force that a huge geyser erupts that catapults the hunter and Blizzardsaw into the air and keeps them up there. There in the air the Blizzardsaw relentlessly slashes the hunter with its blizzardsaw mode tail while spinning around along that in this attack the slashes create a shining windblade effect like the Silverwind Nargacuga that can hit hunters below. To end it all off Blizzardsaw Glaze Glavenus gathers all the freezepowder from its tail and throat and fires a huge beam of Sou with a roar at the hunter and then lands down and does the taunt used by the Low Rank regular Glavenus. If the hunter was hit by the beam while near the side of a cliff area they will be flung out of bounds for a unavoidable faint. This attack will cause a hunter to faint if they aren't saved in time and if they do survive they are left with Bleeding and Soublight. The geyser spawned can also do some huge damage and inflict Soublight, and the shining windblades will inflict Bleeding instantly if they strike an onlooking hunter as well as also causing Soublight as well. Carves High Rank G Rank Breaks *Left Horn Broken **Head Wounded On Left Side And Right Horn Damaged *Arms Wounded *Back Spines Broken *Tail Wounded **Tail Severed Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex Since it is a Deviant it is immune to all forms of statuses. Armor Set Blademaster Set *Fire -40 *Water +35 *Ice +20 *Thunder 0 *Dragon -20 Skills: Blizzardsaw Soul, Leaping, Wide Range +1, and Hard Polish. Gunner Set *Fire -35 *Water +40 *Ice +25 *Thunder +5 *Dragon -15 Skills: Blizzardsaw Soul, Leaping, Wide Range +1, and Hard Polish. Theme Trivia *It is considered by Chaoarren to be a repayment and somewhat reward for BannedLagiacrus for doing his request for HC Lao-Shan Lung. *'Blizzardsaw Soul' is a combination skill of Razor Sharp, Cold Cancel and Negate Bleeding. *'Soublight' causes stamina to decrease faster and for it to take longer for stamina to recover. *It's ultimate attack is loosely based off the Dragon Ball series super attack known as Shining Sword Attack. *When it's tail is severed, it suffers the most out of the regular and normal Glavenus species as it renders it unable to use its blizzardsaw mode, greatly weakening it. Category:Deviant Category:Subspecies Category:Monster Creation